


The Shadow of a Hero - Oneshot/Drabble

by Halxq



Series: The Shadow of a Hero [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Low Self-Esteem, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halxq/pseuds/Halxq
Summary: Chase can’t help but feel alone after Kaz, the person he gave all his heart to, simply felt nothing for him.(MAJOR TW; SUICIDE ATTEMPT)
Relationships: Bree Davenport/Skylar Storm (background), Chase Davenport/Kaz (one-sided), Chase Davenport/Reese (mentioned briefly), Kaz/Oliver
Series: The Shadow of a Hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	The Shadow of a Hero - Oneshot/Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> I felt a lack of these type of stories in the fandom, so I’m like "lol ima just do it"  
> I ain’t the best of the best when it comes to writing, but I hope you enjoy! - Hal :)

Whenever he stared at them- he felt it again.  
Pain. Hopelessness. Sadness.  
A deep pang that constantly would drown him, suffocating him to where he couldn’t breathe

He reached.. reached.. reached.. but just would sink back down. The tide was too strong, the current pushed the others along, leaving him drowning- and he accepted it.

* * *

" ** _CHAAAAASE!_** " He was snapped back to reality when he heard a voice call his name. His gaze flicked away from the mirror and he stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room, greeted by Bree. 

"Skylar, Kaz, Oliver and I were wanting to go out to the movies or something tonight just for fun! Want to tag along?"

_Tag along. Yeah. I’m just the tag along, right?_ He thought, though he knew it meant nothing, he couldn’t help but feel bitter "I’m fine as am, thank you very much." Chase replied coldly Bree seemed to pick up on his snobbery and rolled her eyes "Jeez, okay."   
  


...

As his team went out the door, he couldn’t help but notice Oliver and Kaz holding hands. _I mean, it’s not surprising.. after all, they are a **couple.**_ He hated that word. "Couple". It made him fume inside, bubble like molten lava everytime he heard it. But he still felt guilty. He **SHOULD** be happy for them, not be a total- well- envious jerk.

He felt grim as he remembered Reese. The one person he actually felt that loved him turned on him. Just like everyone else. Tears stung his eyes, what was wrong with him? Why can’t he just be happy for him? Why does he feel so bitter when he sees Skylar and Bree?   
  


Chase couldn’t take the thoughts anymore, simply just walking to his capsule.

* * *

"Dude, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting different ever since- well- Oliver and I.." Kaz asked, but then trailed off. Chase huffed 

"Nothing is different with me, I just want to be alone, that’s all." He began to go to the exit of the penthouse when Kaz stopped him "What are you doing? Move!" He hissed

Kaz stood his ground and simply said "I’m not letting you out till you talk with me." Chase’s eyes darkened, as his voice grew more intimidating then usual 

"Kaz, move."   
"No."

"I said, MOVE." He shoved Kaz out of the way, ignoring Kaz calling after him.   
  


* * *

There he was, on the top of Davenport Tower, staring over the edge. _Nobody would mind, I mean- if I disappear, nobody would notice.._ Chase gazed at the cloudy night sky, starless. He leaned over the edge, a blank, emotionless look splattered across his face. He walked onto the ledge, letting all his conscious, practically screaming at him to stop, go.

"HOLY S-" were the last words he heard as he began falling, as screams unfolded around him.

_Thump._ Blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to guess who was screaming as he jumped ;) Also feel free to guess if he died or not (Cause in my fanfic there isn’t a canon yet)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Now I must leave, my cat won’t leave me alone.


End file.
